The Werewolf and the Woman
by fcarag
Summary: What happens when Remus meets a woman. Will all of their secrets come out into the open?


The Werewolf and the Women  
  
By: Remus and George  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Remus POV  
  
It was an about mid-summer and I had just received notice that Hogwarts would like me back as the new DADA professor. Well, at least until they found a replacement. I was a bit etched about leaving my job as an auror, even if it would be for a little while, because of Voldemort. But then Dumbledoor told me that it would be better for an auror to be a teacher, because I could help him protect the students and watch after Harry. I'd do better then Umbridge that was for sure anyway.  
  
I was a little worried about going back, I mean would love to teach the Hogwarts students but the Slytherins didn't really like me teaching, considering that I'm part werewolf. But I shouldn't pay attention to them anyway.  
  
So there I was, standing in the middle of Madam Malkin's Robe shop, getting measured by a magical ruler.  
  
"Long time since you've been here, Remus." She told me. It was true; I normally never had enough money to get new robes. But I got paid pretty good as an auror.  
  
"Yes, it has been."  
  
The ruler was measuring right between the spaces of my toes. She commanded it to stop. Then, she looked me over head to toe. "You know Remus, you could be a heart break if you just kicked up your assets a bit"  
  
I looked at her to make sure she wasn't just kidding. But Merlin, she was being dead serious. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, not to be rude, but why don't you get a hair cut? And a few potions to brighten up that skin? Oh, and some new clothes."  
  
"Well I guess I do look a little old fashioned don't I?" I said giving a small laugh.  
  
" I know this great place to get your hair done," she said telling the ruler to measure my arms.  
  
"Okay " I said looking a little nervous "Can you set me up with an appointment for around three today?"  
  
"Sure! "She said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Once she had finished up, She gave me my robes, gave me a map, and sent me on my way to the hair salon.  
  
When I arrived there a few minutes later, I felt nervous. Really nervous for some strange reason. I don't know why, it was just a haircut. But there was no denying it.  
  
Immediately, a hairdresser approached me and said, "Oh dear! Come this way"  
  
I followed him and he sat me in a chair. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care. You decide." I said.  
  
A smile grew on his face. "This will be fun," he said mischievously.  
  
He immediately washed my hair with about three different kinds of potions. Then, he ordered scissors to cut my hair.  
  
The snipped and snipped, taking off inches. I was getting even more nervous seeing all of this hair fall everywhere. After about five minutes of just cutting, he ordered the scissors to stop. Then, he got a small glob of this white fluffy potion on his hand and ran it through my hair, causing my hair to go to every which way. And then dried it with his strange box he put over my head.  
  
"This is called bed head. It has become so popular. Especially since Harry Potter has it," he let out a long sigh and then went on. "Its not that hard to fix. All you do is put some of this magical moose on you hair when it's dry and then dry it."  
  
I looked in the mirror. I was shocked. I was a little worried on how it would look when he told me I looked like Harry Potter, but Merlin. My hair looked, well, stylish. It wasn't too young looking for me but it wasn't out dated. I normally wouldn't have cared what the heck my hair looked like but I was pleased. I paid the guy and tipped him and jumped out the door.  
  
I also wanted to go buy some new jeans to go under my robes. You know, if you spend as much time traveling looking for wizard criminals your clothes get a little old and well faded.  
  
I decided to go to this little shop at Diagon alley to look for some new jeans. It was supposed to look like a muggle shop so I knew I wouldn't have a problem.  
  
But yeah, I did have a problem. It was so hard to find anything probably because it is a muggle shop in the middle of Diagon Alley so I decided to go to a different muggle shop, in the muggle world, with better help. So I went to this place called umm I forgot but I know it had something about pennies in it whatever the hell that is. Well I picked up a couple pairs of jeans black, light blue, and dark blue. I also picked up a new shirt it was light blue with a thin strip in the middle with the colors yellow in the middle and two thin dark blue stripes on top and bottom of the yellow stripe.  
  
And then it happened I bumped right into a girl who is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire werewolf life.  
  
She had long, straight, brown hair with blondish brown highlights, passing a little bit past her shoulders. She had beautiful blue eyes that he could just melt into. She was short, around 5"3 and I had always liked short girls. She had nice boobs, (Hey, I can't help it. God, am I not aloud to look?) And on top of all of that, she looked to be around my age, (36).  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No, it was my fault, should have looked where I was going" 


End file.
